


Sayin' It with Stolen Flowers

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because Obito is woke, social commentary on the shinobi system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: Kakashi brightens up the mood on Valentine's Day because Obito needs it. The title pretty much says it all.





	Sayin' It with Stolen Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So, my KkOb week 2019 has gotten pretty dark but gladly enough, today is the official tooth-rotting fluff day, a.k.a. Valentine's Day. My frens on Discord convinced me to write this. I don't know how but it b like that, hope you'll enjoy! ♡

Obito had plenty of reasons to be incredibly skeptical about the average IQ of Konoha citizens. Even after the war, everyone seemed to think that the shinobi system was good enough despite its flaws and that dying for a replaceable ideology – some lame ass state propaganda – was somehow honorable. People couldn’t shut up about banging their heads against the brick wall that was Konoha.

But criticizing the failed system was getting old. 

Obito had learned to roll his eyes and leave the world alone. It didn’t want to be saved, and it certainly wasn’t worth the effort. Besides, the only valid plan to fix the issues once and for all had turned out to be an ancient scheme.

Needless to say, realizing this had been a bitter pill to swallow.

Obito had decided not the interfere with the global matters. He was done with that and ready to spend the rest of his life hiding in Kakashi’s place, drinking tea and listening to some jazz. 

Sure, sitting on the couch all day made Obito lose the last bits of his sanity but at least he was harmless.

The gramophone kept playing.

Life had become strange.

Kakashi was much more motivated in improving the failed system. He’d become the sixth Hokage which meant long hours and tons of paperwork for him. He spoke much about creating a new health care system to help the shinobi of Konoha to overcome their traumas, both physical and mental. Sometimes he even mentioned abolishing the death penalty in the case where a shinobi left the village.

Obito wasn’t convinced that these plans were going to work out and he’d made it clear. He was probably being a toxic scumbag – he knew that he was – but in all honesty, the village elders were equally skeptical even though their reasons for it were completely different. They’d tried their best to drown Kakashi into paperwork but gladly enough, it took more than that to kill the man.

But the elders weren’t the only problem. 

The daimyō was still unaware of the latest changes. It was fair to assume that the old dimwit wasn’t going to be happy about them. People like him just hated any sort of progress. 

Kakashi had pointed out that the daimyō was a mere man and very easy to erase. 

Obito could appreciate this way of thinking but killing the daimyō and burying the elders alive wasn’t going to solve the third issue.

The citizens of Konoha seemed to think that Kakashi was weak. Unlike his predecessors, he hadn’t started a started a conflict. He’d been avoiding them which was technically a good thing but many shinobi thought that pacifistic views were signs of wimpiness.

In other words, a solid ninety percent of Konoha was brainless.

It wasn’t a surprise. The expectations had always been reasonably low but the final nail to the coffin was Valentine’s Day. People were genuinely excited about it.

The economy was booming. Ordinary idiots were oblivious to the cause – that being the lack of recent conflicts – but they enjoyed the development by over-consuming _everything_ , hoarding useless stuff and acting like this sort of behavior wasn’t an ecological disaster.

Obito had just finished his tea when he heard the front door, followed by the sound of Kakashi’s footsteps. He turned around only to see the weirdest sight.

Kakashi was holding a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands.

White roses to be precise. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” he flashed one of his most innocent – bullshit – smiles. “Now, this is where we hug.”

Obito narrowed his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Maa, no need to be so shy,” Kakashi sounded suspiciously cheerful. He wasn’t really the type to give gifts in the first place. They’d even talked about these sort of gestures. It was true that Obito had been delighted to get an eight of Iwa grass on his birthday but this abomination of a holiday was too much. They didn’t need to support this sort of capitalistic fuckery. 

“Why would you buy me flowers?” Obito didn’t mean to sound outright horrified but someone was probably dead.

It seemed like the best possible explanation for the weirdness.

But then again, Kakashi was standing there, looking pretty alive.

That was certainly a plus, and no one else mattered.

Kakashi shook off his hat before walking to Obito and draping himself across the back of the couch. The ridiculous bouquet needed to be held with two hands which was the reason why the tiny kiss Obito got was anything but smooth. 

“Bold of you to assume I bought anything,” Kakashi stated. 

Wait, what…

“Oh?” Obito asked. It sounded almost like Kakashi _stole_ the flowers before bringing them home and that was just too cute to be true. Kakashi had always been overly concerned about his public image, and the Sixth robbing graves seemed like a story Konoha’s worst telltales wouldn’t miss. 

Perhaps someone had replaced the original Kakashi with a clone. The Sharingan showed stuff like that but new, more advantaged techniques were created every day. The clone hypothesis wasn’t entirely improbable.

“I had to visit the graveyard today,” Kakashi explained, wiggling the bouquet persuasively. Obito took it, still uncertain what to think.

“Um…”

“The elders wanted me to hold a Valentine Day speech there. Anyway, I saw this on the steps of Shimura family’s mausoleum and it got me thinking of you,” Kakashi told. Now that his hands weren’t full of roses, he was able to give affection. Obito felt a light touch on his shoulders and a couple of gentle rubs.

He glanced at the bouquet, then at Kakashi and then at the roses again.

“That’s…” Obito cut himself short. His voice sounded alarmingly weak. He was having an allergic reaction because there was no way he was getting emotional over something so silly. His eyes felt sweaty.

Totally an allergic reaction.

Kakashi smiled and pressed yet another loving kiss on Obito’s cheek.

“Anything to cheer up my sunshine,” he said. He was even kind enough to ignore the silent sound that resembled a sob.

Which it wasn’t.

It was a perfectly modest allergic gasp, Obito decided, as he leaned closer to Kakashi. 

Stolen flowers on Valentine’s Day defined what romantic nonsense was all about. Obito wasn’t used to such gentleness, and Kakashi was certainly not the gift giver boyfriend. Wasn’t he supposed to be too pragmatic for sentimental shit? 

That’s when the realization hit Obito.

Kakashi had a strong sense of duty but he wasn’t the uptight stranger who’d invited Obito over to his place to recover out of pity. No, this person was more confident and less obsessed with the rules and the social norms.

And he wanted to create an environment that Obito wouldn’t call a pitch black hell.

With stolen flowers and a more humanitarian approach to the laws. 

Obito swallowed hard as Kakashi sat down next to him, brushing away the tears. Obito responded with a clumsy hug but at least he managed to circle his arms around Kakashi without ruining the flowers.

“Thanks,” he mumbled against Kakashi shoulder.

Kakashi embraced him tighter and kissed away a couple of more tears. He was smiling so genuinely that Obito was starting to question his own eyes.

Kakashi’s usual smiles weren’t meant to be sincere. 

“I don’t own a vase but I have a big teapot somewhere,” Kakashi stated. “I think they’ll fit in there.”

Obito laughed and agreed. Besides, the beautiful bouquet was too special to be put in a basic vase.

They stood up and silently agreed to give Valentine’s Day a chance.

It was worth it.


End file.
